A Sad Day in Bikini Bottom
by Corpulent Catastrophe
Summary: SpongeBob and Patrick have an unbreakable bond, but will a little mischief from Squidward cause them to do the unthinkable?


(AN: Warning this story is rated MA and should only be read by a mature audience)

It was a normal day in Bikini Bottom, the oysters were chirping, SpongeBob and Patrick were jellyfishing, Squidward was complaining. All was happy and all was normal.

"Patrick?" SpongeBob said getting his friends attention.

"Yes, SpongeBob?" Patrick answered.

"Do you promise to be mine forever?"

"Of course! Who else would I jellyfish and blow bubbles with?"

SpongeBob laughed softly, he knew Patrick would say that he just wanted to be reassured. He smiled at the thought of them together forever.

"Hey, Patrick! What do you say we take this party over to my place?"

"Sure!" said Patrick enthusiastically while letting a freshly caught jellyfish go. He hopped next to SpongeBob and they trotted to SpongeBob's home, arm in arm.

Back at SpongeBob's pineapple, SpongeBob brought out two glasses of lemonade while Patrick was blowing some bubbles.

"Wow! That's a big one!" exclaimed SpongeBob in amazement as Patrick blew a bubble at least the size of his head, "But you know what's better than one giant bubble?" SpongeBob picked up his bubble soap and bubble wand, and blew a bubble even bigger than Patrick's, "Two giant bubbles!" They shared in laughter as the bubbles collided then popped. As they were laughing Patrick's eye caught SpongeBob's and their laughter died down. They looked deep into each others eyes, and time seemed to stop. The only thing that mattered to them at that moment was each other. Their eyes closing they leaned in and their lips met. Sparks fly and butterflies swarm the hearts of the lovers as they share a deep passionate kiss.

Completely in bliss, Patrick began to take off SpongeBob's clothes. Opening his eyes and slightly pushing Patrick away SpongeBob says, "Patrick, no. I'm not ready."

"C'mon. I can do whatever you want." replies Patrick leaning in for another kiss.

SpongeBob pushes him back harder, "I said no Patrick and if you can't respect that then maybe you should leave." he turned his head away from Patrick and crossed his arms. Sighing, Patrick stood up and went for the door. At the door he looked back, pausing momentarily then continued through. Distraught SpongeBob looked to Gary.

"Meow." advised Gary.

"I know. I will." answered SpongeBob, but he didn't go after Patrick until much too late.

When Patrick closed SpongeBob's door he let his head fall in dismay so that he was staring at the ground as he trudged home.

"Hey," called a familiar voice. Patrick looked up. It was Squidward. "Why are you so mopey?"

Recalling the scene Patrick frowned, "SpongeBob kicked me out."

Formulating a plan Squidward said, "Why don't you come over for some tea?"

Patrick felt something was out of the ordinary with Squidward's hospitality, but he pushed the feeling aside and accepted.

At Squidward's house, Patrick sat opposite Squidward in the living room as they chatted over some tea.

"So why did SpongeBob kick you out?" asked Squidward, as he brought his tea to his mouth to be sipped.

"I don't really want to talk about it." replied Patrick forlornly.

"Are you sure? Talking about it would make you feel better."

"Well…" said Patrick as he told the tale of what happened all the while Squidward looking concerned. When Patrick was done Squidward settled his hand on Patrick's thigh,

"I'm sorry. I would never kick you out over something so silly."

Patrick looked at Squidward's hand then into his eyes. He saw a comforting compassion he'd never seen in Squidward before, and, for the moment, he forgot all his troubles. Taking advantage of the moment Squidward leaned in and kissed Patrick. As sudden as the kiss was Patrick didn't recoil, rather he returned it wholeheartedly. After kissing deeply Squidward began kissing lower and lower until he reached Patrick's pants. Pulling them down, he wrapped his lips around Patrick's erect phallus. Patrick let a moan of pleasure escape his lips as Squidward's head bobbed up and down. After what seemed like an eternity in euphoria Patrick's love filled Squidward's cheeks. Patrick looked at Squidward seductively and whispered, "It's your turn now." And proceeded to slip of Squidward's shirt with ease.

As Patrick's strong, fingerless hand firmly grasped Squidward's "tentacle"

Squidward moaned with delight, "Oh Patrick!" he howled. Patrick expertly maneuvered his hand making Squidward moan louder. "Oh Patrick! OH PATRICK!" then it happened; Patrick was covered in Squidward's black, sticky ink. Patrick licked his nub hand clean of Squidward's love. "Tasty." Patrick stated teasingly. Embarrassed, Squidward looked away, "Whatever," he said blushing. As he was looking away, Squidward caught a glance at the door. He smiled and quickly suppressed it, "Perfect" he thought, "just as planned." Standing there, jaw gaped in surprise, was SpongeBob.

Patrick smiled at Squidward, but saw his gaze was averted. Wanting to see what caught Squidward's attention, Patrick looked at the door, and stopped in shock, "SpongeBob! I can explain!" he said hastily, but it was too late. In tears SpongeBob ran away as fast as he could go. Patrick got up to chase after him, but Squidward grabbed his arm, "It's too late to fix anything now. Let him be." Reluctantly, Patrick sat back down. What had he done?

SpongeBob ran and ran, and as he ran a multitude of thoughts came into his head, "How could Patrick do this? He promised he would be mine forever! How could I be so stupid? How could I let him use me like that?" Uncontrollably crying, SpongeBob ran until finally his legs gave out and he fell to the ground. There he sat and cried and cried and cried and cried until his tear ducts ran dry.

After what seemed like hours of wailing SpongeBob started to calm down some and thought about the situation. "How can I go home?" he thought, "They are my neighbors I can't just sneak past them day in and day out? But how can I face them after something like that? What. Can. I. DO?!" Then, suddenly, SpongeBob's mind came to a solution. It was tricky because he needed to be at home to do it, but it was the only way. So with a heavy heart, and a determined mind he headed home.

After an hour or so of walking SpongeBob finally came up to his neighborhood. He was surprised he had run so far, but no need to worry about that it was almost over. As SpongeBob ambled up to his front door, he felt someone's hand in his shoulder. When he turned around he was face-to-face with the root of his despair: Patrick.

"SpongeBob, I'm sorry! Please let me-"

"I don't want to hear it." SpongeBob interrupted, "I've seen enough."

"But please let me explain!"

"NO, Patrick! Just leave me alone!" SpongeBob then swiftly went into his house and angrily shut his door, "Just go home."

Patrick looked down, his face deep with regret.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and forlornly shuffled home.

The next morning Patrick woke up early, hoping to catch SpongeBob before he went to work. After hours of waiting Patrick got worried. SpongeBob usually leaves for work at 7:00 and it's already 9:30! Something must be wrong. He hurriedly got up and ran to SpongeBob's house.

When he arrived at his front door, he knocked loudly and shouted SpongeBob's name. After minutes with no answer, Patrick had no choice but to bust down the door. Using his barbaric strength, Patrick smashed SpongeBob's door down.

The inside of SpongeBob's house was eerily quiet.

"SpongeBob!" he shouted, "SpongeBob! Where are you?" With nary a reply, Patrick looked through the house. As he neared the kitchen he heard a small sound. As he moved closer the sound became more distinct. "Gary!" Patrick said aloud. He rushed into the kitchen and saw Gary locked in his kennel. He opened the door and asked, "Where's SpongeBob?"

Meow was his only response leaving Patrick to guess its meaning. Patrick ran up the stairs and slammed on SpongeBob's bedroom door.

"SpongeBob let me in!"

No answer.

Patrick busted down the door just like he did to the front door, and stared in horror at the tragic scene before him. From a rope tied to the diving board next to SpongeBob's bed hung SpongeBob's lifeless body as if suspended in time and space.

"No." shrieked Patrick softly at first, and then louder, "NO! NOOOOOOOO!" Patrick knelt on the floor and wept, "SpongeBob, you have to be OK! You have to be! Please don't leave me like this!" getting up Patrick clutched SpongeBob's corpse, "SpongeBob please! Wake up! Wake up SpongeBob! You've got to wake up!" tears streaming down his face, Patrick shook SpongeBob's body. He shook it with all his sadness, with all his regret. He should have gone after SpongeBob when he ran away! He shouldn't have taken no as an answer when SpongeBob hid away in his house. He should have… He should have… He just didn't.

One house over, Patrick's wails caught the ear of a madman, the one responsible for this and one who intends on coming over to make sure his plan worked. As Squidward walked into the room and looked from Patrick to SpongeBob, an insuppressible grin shone on his face.

"Finally," he spoke, "the little twerp is dead. I was starting to get impatient."

Turning around Patrick seethed at his words, "How could you say that! He was your friend!"

"Friend! That buffoon has been a thorn in my side since the day I met him! I'm glad he's gone!"

His mind clouded by rage and his eyes clouded by tears, Patrick pounced on Squidward. "How dare he say that about his best friend, his one true love!?" Patrick thought and began to savagely beat Squidward into the dust, letting out his frustration and sadness with every hit. Each of Patrick's destructive blows loosed the bond between Squidward's body and soul more and more until one final pound dislodged his soul and Squidward felt the sweet release of death. With his soul gone for the afterlife Squidward's hollow body slumped taking Patrick's hits with no resistance.

Patrick soon tired and his hits slowed to a stop. Suddenly, the realization of what had happened struck him as hard and as fast as a bolt of lightning. Both SpongeBob and Squidward were dead, and it was all because of him. "How did it come to this?" he thought, "Why did he make me do this? I didn't want to kill him… it's just… what he said… it made me so angry… I just couldn't stop!"

Patrick sat still and numb staring at Squidward's bloody, mangled corpse. He sat there for minutes, hours, days, weeks who knows! At that moment they were all the same to him as he stared at the carcass of a neighbor and the body of a lover.

"How can I live like this?!" he thought, "How can I live with the deaths of two innocent people on my head? What if the police find out? How can I explain this? I can't clean it up so an explanation is my only option! But how can I explain murdering two people in cold blood!? I don't want to go to jail! I just want my old life back!"

Patrick raked at his head with his nub hands. What could he do? He was trapped! No way out! Even if there was a way out, how could he go on living knowing he killed, no murdered, two innocent people! He thought, he raked at his head, he grinded his teeth, but no solution came. Patrick couldn't bear it! It was too much to live! He needed a way out! Some sort of escape! Then his whole body went still. He knew how to get out. He knew how to avoid prison. He knew how he could deal with SpongeBob and Squidward's deaths. It was so simple how could he have not thought of it before? Patrick stood up, Squidward's blood smearing his head and hands and dripping down his knees, and started his solemn last walk down SpongeBob's stairs, his last trudge down their neighborhood, and his last opening and closing of his house as he made his way to a drawer in his bedroom. Inside this drawer lay a terrible weapon always at the ready in case his depression took over or he lost all reason for staying on this earth. Patrick had had a melancholy life: he was broke, he lived under a rock, he wasn't as smart as anyone else, and he only had two friends. Considering his life it was almost comforting to him knowing that he would always have a way out.

As Patrick cocked the gun and held it up, he remembered all the joyful times he shared with SpongeBob, all the times they went jelly fishing, all the times they blew bubbles, all the times he could never get back. With his finger poised on the trigger Patrick felt surprisingly calm knowing it'll all end soon.

"I'm so sorry SpongeBob." He whispered as he tightened his finger, "but I guess I can just tell you that myself."

In only a few moments it was over, all the pain ended, all the burdens were lifted, all transgressions forgiven, all life lost. As Patrick's head flew sideways and his body hit the floor, his face held a kind of tranquil smile, for, finally, Patrick was at peace.


End file.
